Monies provided by this grant will be used exclusively to demonstrate: (1) the development of a State employee alcoholism program and (2) the development of similar programs in local government jurisdiction and the private industrial sector. Leadership will be given in areas of stimulation and evaluation of industry-based interventions in employed populations. The program will encompass working with labor, management, and governmental units in the development of (a) an industry-based education campaign, (b) training of supervisory personnel, (c) identification of employees with alcohol problems, and (d) referral of those employees to treatment services. Attention will be given to the coordination of state, and local government programs and those in the private sector with those being developed for Federal-civilian employees within the Department of Health, Education, and Welfare and with programs developed in communities as a part of comprehensive services for alcoholics. It is anticipated that a large number of industries will be receptive to employee assistance programs. Based on the experience of industries who have established such programs, it seems realistic to project a 50 percent-70 persent rate employed alcoholic rehabilitations.